


宇宙

by quarkocean



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Lockon Stratos/Haro
Kudos: 1





	宇宙

……起初的一切是浑沌的，世界是怎样的，没有世界。

也没有人类。

地球的出现也是在那之后的千亿年后，又过了很久才有了人类。慢慢的，这个世界上占满了人类，出现了名叫战争的袭击。

只是……为了自己，出于人类那可悲的自私，毁灭，不过是瞬间。

我无法记录，这段历史与我无关。

他叫我哈罗，这是他为我取的名字，他每天都会很温柔的抚摸我。连我的哥哥都不曾这么对我，更何况他已经失去了记忆，再次见到他时，他竟然连我的模样也不记得了，重重的将我击倒在墙角时我想钻个地洞就此长眠，他却抱起了我对我说哥哥失去了记忆，总有一天会再相识。

可是我从他的眼睛里深邃的地方分明看到了忧伤，蓝到比深海还要绵深的地步，他的过去是不能言说的秘密。

他叫洛克昂。

自始自终是个寂寞的人类罢了。

他早睡早起，没有赖床的习惯。所以我的闹钟似乎也派不上什么用场，我喜欢看着他睁开的眼睛，忧郁的宝石蓝眼瞳淡淡的望向遥远的地方好像是地球却又好像是这个宇宙，对他而言，到底何处才是真正的故乡。沉默了一会，他开始练枪，我在一边读取着坐标数据。一个上午练完打靶后，似乎是累了，洛克昂告诉我休息一下，但是他从来都不知道我并不会感觉到疲倦。

我所能感觉的一切只是他与生俱来的孤独。

深深的，深深的。

用完餐后洛克昂喝了些酒，度数很低为了保证随时出任务的清醒，可是我知道他不会醉。阿雷路亚恰好经过，他好像很羡慕，腼腆的欲言又止。

“阿雷路亚。”

“洛克昂……”

“还有3个月阿雷路亚就二十岁了吧。”

“是啊。”

“到那个时候一起喝酒吧。”

只见阿雷路亚渐渐露出了笑容，那就是信任吧，我不禁跳起来，两人就一同笑起来。

……现在看来，这些都是很美好的回忆。

我想提耶利亚在洛克昂心里是特别的存在吧，哪怕之前他总是用避而远之的眼神看着他，不，提耶利亚在任何人面前都是高傲的，然而洛克昂说他的心里也充满着伤痕。我不懂人类为什么会用那么多不必要的东西包裹起自己，尽管藏隐着过去，要是不认真面对不就一辈子都无法复合了吗？

人类到底是怎么想的呢……

人类的确是很复杂的生物阿。

“哈罗。”洛克昂略带磁性的迷人嗓音呼唤着我，“对提耶利亚说，如果累的话就不要勉强自己，gundam不一定需要VEDA.”

洛克昂也是害羞的吧，因为面对着重要的人而不能亲口言说的关心，是有着那样深的牵绊长久积存下的真实。

听完后我传达的简短字句，提耶利亚背转过了身。他的双手掩饰不了眼角的晶莹，无声的哭泣如同低低的慕诉，贯穿了时间。

眼泪？这也是人类独有的情感，我想流泪是什么感觉呢，眼泪是什么味道的，

为何流泪？

包括后来洛克昂失去右眼的事情，我在玻璃房外看着被监测的洛克昂，昏迷过去的他躺在冰冷的床上，紧闭的眼睛好像永远不会再睁开。这时的我并没有其他感觉，只是希望他快好起来。

因为我不是人类吧，我……不会像提耶利亚那样用泪水来表达自己的情感。我唯一能做的，是读取坐标，帮助洛克昂每一次出任务，听从他的任何话。

再也看不到那只忧郁的蓝色眼瞳了。

哪怕医生说必须休息三周，洛克昂深知GUNDAM已经缺少不了自己了，他用那近乎难以置信的意志力坚持着战斗。

用左眼瞄准目标的他依旧没有犹豫，一击射中目标。

战斗结束后，洛克昂奖励似的，摸摸我。他的微笑比以前更少了，但是对我总不吝啬。

倘若就这样，似乎也不坏。

人类把这称之为愿望，那就是我所希望的唯一。

……永远陪伴在这个寂寞的男人身边。

洛克昂把我留在机舱内，他说这次我不能和他在一起。

为什么？

因为你必须回去。

洛克昂向我招手，那句‘永别了’我没有错过。

他用最后的生命射击了目标，然后，他消失在这片茫茫的宇宙。

再也见不到了，

再也见不到洛克昂了……

[洛克昂洛克昂洛克昂洛克昂洛克昂……]

机舱里的大家默默无言，那分明是最沉重的悲伤。

菲尔特给洛克昂写信，在那已被烧毁空无一人的机体里放声哭泣。

可是洛克昂已经回不来了，不管用多少泪水也……

我想坠入宇宙黑洞的洛克昂看到了什么，是否与记忆里故乡的影子相重合，是否这份寂寞依旧持续到生命的尽头。

又究竟需要多久，我的愿望能实现。

这时刹那抱起了我，他没有温度的手掌，如同血液冻结。

“哈罗。”

刹那压低着难过，学着洛克昂摸摸我，那一瞬间好像洛克昂又回来了。

“你去陪陪他吧，他很寂寞的。”

“嗯。”

刹那点点头，菲尔特抹干眼泪与他一起离开。

战斗，还未结束。他们承递着洛克昂的一部分，继续生存着。

我飞到那个空荡荡的操作室，仿佛依存着洛克昂的味道。

洛克昂……洛克昂……洛克昂……洛克昂……洛克昂……

the end

2009-1-15

FT：

只是知道很喜欢你，洛克昂。

想念，究竟有多深。

晚安。

以上


End file.
